As Long As You Love Me
by maritrish
Summary: Shawn Michaels' protegé catches the eye of a certain young celebrity.Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" Shawn Michaels asked.

Kelly, a 15 year-old young girl, flipped off her Discman: she was listening her favourite boys band: Backstreet Boys.

"_Quit playin' games with my heart (with my heart)  
Before you tear us apart (my heart)  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
I should've known from the start  
You know you've gotta stop (from my heart)  
You're tearin' us apart (my heart, my heart)  
Quit playin' games with my heart"_

"C'mon, Backstreet Girl, let's get to work" Shawn laughed as Kelly nodded.

Kelly was a student in Shawn Michaels' wrestling school; she was training to try to enter the WWF.

As the practise was over, Shawn called Kelly.

"Vince McMahon called me: he asked me if I had someone with at least 3 years of experience to start a new Women's Division" Shawn explained.

"And what did you say?" Kelly asked.

"I said you were perfect for it" Shawn smiled.

"Are you kidding me? Oh My God" Kelly hugged Shawn.

2 weeks later…

"I'm bored" Brian said.

"Me too" Kevin said.

"Hey, Nick, what are you watching?" A.J. asked the younger boy.

"Wrestling" Nick answered.

"What the hell?" Howie, who too was a fan of wrestling, sat down as an unknown blonde young girl came out with Shawn Michaels.

"She's gotta be at least 16" Brian said, before noticing Nick was literally drooling.

"Yo, Nick, you're drooling" A.J. laughed as Nick put his hand on his mouth.

Meanwhile…

Marlena was distracting Shawn.

Kelly ran towards her and gave a strong forearm shot.

"OH what a shot" Nick said.

"I gotta get tickets to see this live" Brian laughed.

The match ended with the Sweet Chin Music and Kelly got in the ring.

She got a mic and gave it to Shawn.

"I know what you're thinking: who is this young lady?" Shawn said as the crowd cheered.

"This is Kelly, the next Women's Champion. The youngest WWF Women's Champion. That's right, at the age of 15, Kelly, next week, will go one-on-one with the Women's Champion Marlena, in a non-title match. And she will have the Heartbreak Kid cheering for her, at ringside." Shawn smiled and hugged Kelly.

"15? She's 15?" Nick was shocked.

"She's too hot for a 15 year-old." Kevin said "Yo, Nick, she's good for you"

"That's it: I'm getting live tickets" Howie laughed.

The following week, Howie got five tickets and the Backstreet Boys went see Raw live.

Monday Night Raw…

"I'm standing here with Shawn Michaels and the newest addiction to the WWF, Kelly Collins" JR said, in the backstage.

"That's her" Nick exclaimed.

"Jesus, Nick, you're getting attached to her" Brian laughed.

"So, Kelly, tonight's your in ring debut, are you excited?" JR asked.

"Am I excited? JR, I'm on fire" She said as the crowd cheered "In my first match, on Raw, I'm gonna go one-on-one with the Women's Champion and I couldn't be more excited"

"Do you have any advice for Marlena?" JR asked as Shawn snatched the mic off JR's hands.

"Watch out. Mrs. Goldust, your days as the Women's Champion are about to end…"

"Just like that" Kelly completed Shawn's sentence, snapping her fingers.

They left, leaving JR smiling and nodding in approval.

A small giggle was heard followed by Lil'Kim's "Time to Rock and Roll" theme and Kelly came out, with HBK, in a cute pink top and shorts (like Ashley on the SD before Saturday Night's Main Event) in a big ovation.

"That's Lil'Kim. What a great song!" King said "But not as great as this young woman"

"Watch it, Lawler, she's a minor" McMahon warned before noticing the Backstreet Boys behind him "Hey, look, it's the Backstreet Boys"

Kelly heard him and looked at her favourite boys band.

Marlena came out with Goldust.

"OMG, Shawn, the Backstreet Boys are over there" Kelly pointed.

Shawn covered her eyes "Forget about them for 15 minutes and focus on your match"

Kelly laughed "Yes, sir"

Marlena got in the ring. Shawn got out and Goldust, suddenly, entered the ring and ran towards Kelly, for a clothesline.

Kelly ducked the clothesline and gave him DDT (Lita's DDT).

Marlena looked at Goldust and started running around the ring.

Kelly ran after her… Meanwhile, Goldust got up and as she ran to one corner of the ring he clotheslined her.

Kelly held her head and heard Marlena getting closer.

Marlena pulled her by the hair and put her in the ring.

Before Marlena could do anything, Kelly dropkicked her and Marlena fell off the ring.

Goldust put her in the ring and Kelly gave him a baseball slide.

The referee saw Goldust going after her and kicked him out of ringside.

Kelly laughed "Bye Bye"

Goldust gave her the finger.

"Shove it where the sun doesn't shine" Kelly yelled as the crowd cheered.

"This girl is crazy" Brian laughed "Right, Nick?"

Nick didn't say a word and continued to watch the match.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nick!" Kevin called.

"Huh, what?" Nick bubbled

"It's official: Nick is in love" Brian laughed.

"No, I'm not" Nick protested.

"Then why are you drooling? Man, ask her on a date!" A.J. said.

Meanwhile…

Goldust came back and distracted the referee while Kelly gave Marlena a DDT and went for the cover.

"Ref, Kelly is pinning Marlena" Shawn yelled.

Kelly looked at the ring apron and saw Goldust distracting the ref.

Shawn ran after Goldust and Goldust ran off.

Kelly turned to Marlena who had a brass knux on her hand.

The ref was distracted with Shawn running after Goldust and didn't see Marlena hit Kelly with the knux

The ref turned around and saw Marlena pinning Kelly and counted the 1-2-3 as the crowd booed.

"Here's your winner, Marlena" the ring announcer said.

Shawn entered the ring and checked on Kelly, before getting up and giving a "Sweet Chin Music" to Goldust.

Shawn kicked Goldust out of the ring and then turned to Marlena who turned around and ran into a clothesline from Kelly.

Shawn smiled at Kelly who had a disappointed expression across her face.

"Don't be sad, it happens" Shawn said.

Kelly didn't say a word and left the ring along with Shawn.

They passed by the Backstreet Boys and A.J. called her.

"Kelly! Nice match!" He smiled.

"Yeah, you rock" Nick added.

"Thanks, guys" She thanked them and smiled.

"See, it's not that bad" Shawn laughed.

Kelly laughed back as they went to back.

She looked back at Nick and smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Did you see the way Nick Carter was looking at you?" Amy, Kelly's best friend, who lived with her, burst in the lockeroom.

"Jesus, woman, didn't you ever learn to knock the door?" Kelly said, bringing her hand up to her heart.

Amy ignored Kelly's comment "Nick Carter is into my sister. This is great"

Kelly smiled and got in the shower.

The show ended.

"Let's go back to the bus" Kevin said.

"I'll meet you guys there" Nick said.

"Oh, Kelly" Howie mocked.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Amy asked.

"What I had to take off the gold that idiot Goldust left on my hair" Kelly laughed as someone knocked the door.

"I'll get it" Amy jumped out of the couch and opened the door "OMG, Kelly, someone's here for you"

"What are you talking ab…?" Kelly asked but never finished her question as she saw Nick, who stood there smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi" Kelly said.

"Hi" He said back, smiling.

"I'll see you at the hotel" Amy said, smiling.

"Ok" Kelly said and turned to Nick "Come in, I'm sorry about all this mess, I was about to leave"

"That's ok" Nick smiled "Hum, I came here to…hum…ask you to go on a date with me. I know it's already late tonight but we could take a walk on the beach"

She could see his cheeks turn red.

"Aww, that's so sweet" She said.

"So you accept?" Nick asked, trying to disguise the red on his cheeks.

"Yeah" Kelly laughed, kissing his cheek as he became redder.

He tried to hide his face and turned around.

"You don't have to be embarrassed; I thought that was the fans' part" She whispered, sweetly, in his ear.

He turned around and their lips almost touched.

"I'll wait outside" He said, before running for the door.

"Ok" She laughed.

"Was I really that close to him?" Kelly snapped and got her things in her bag.

"I'm ready" She stepped out of the locker room.

"Let me take your bag" He said as she gave it to him.

They went to the closest beach and sat on the sand.

They sat there and talked for 2 hours.

"Let's go someplace else" Nick suggested.

They went to a small restaurant where people were dancing a few songs.

"Wanna dance?" Nick stuck his hand out.

"Yeah" Kelly said.

"All I Have To Give" started playing.

"OMG, I love this song" Kelly said as Nick laughed.

"It's one of my favourite songs too" He said.

He slid his arms around her waist; she wrapped hers around his shoulders and her head lay down on his chest area.

He began singing the lyrics.

"Your voice is so much cuter live" She laughed.

"I know, I hate hearing my voice in the radio" He confessed.

"I love hearing your voice" She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really" She said and kissed his cheek.

The song ended and they just stared at each other.

"Is it normal that I wanna kiss you?" He asked.

"I think so, I wanna kiss you as well" She said.

He smiled and leaned down.

They kissed, gently.

After the kiss, they hugged.

"I never thought my night would end up like this" Kelly laughed.

"Me neither" He said, stroking her hair.

They danced the next song and left.

"I'll take you to your hotel room" He offered.

"Ok"

As they arrived her hotel room he pulled her into him, giving her a small hug.

"I had a lot of fun" He said.

"Me too" She said.

He smiled and kissed her again.

Shawn, who was waiting for her, opened the door and saw the two teenagers kissing.

He laughed as they pulled apart from the kiss and blushed.

"Bye" They said before going their way.

Kelly got in the hotel room.

"Crap" She said before running to the hall "Nick!"

She didn't see him anywhere.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I forgot to ask his number" She said slapping her forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again" Shawn said "C'mon, go get some sleep".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kelly entered the Divas lockeroom and saw a "People" magazine on the couch.

She picked it up and was shocked by the cover.

"Backstreet Boy Nick Carter wrestles World Wrestling Federation Newest Diva Kelly Collins" she read the headline and looked at the picture.

The picture was Kelly and Nick kissing while dancing "All I Have To Give".

Amy entered the lockeroom.

"You saw too?" Amy asked, as her bubbly expression turned into a serious one.

"No, I'm just reading the stupid magazine" Kelly said, sarcastically "Of course I saw that too".

Kelly sat on the couch and laid her head on her hands.

"Are you ok?" Amy sat next to her and wrapped her arm around Kelly's shoulders.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to think anymore" Kelly said.

After the date, Kelly hadn't heard from Nick.

She just considered the fact that he used her, that he went on a date with her and then forgot about her.

She didn't care, or, at least, she pretended she didn't care.

"I know he didn't use you" Amy said.

"I don't know and seriously I don't care" Kelly said "I gotta get ready for my match"

"Stubborn" Amy said and picked up the magazine.

Meanwhile…

"Crap" Nick said, closing the magazine and throwing it to the floor "How the hell did the media find out about our date?"

"Calm down, Nick, being nervous will not solve this" Kevin said as he turned on the TV.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to Monday Night Raw…." Nick heard McMahon say and lifted his head.

"You're lucky, Nicky, Raw's on" A.J. said.

"Don't call me Nicky" Nick snapped.

"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning" Howie laughed "Or should I say "this afternoon"?"

Nick gave Howie a death glare.

"Alright I'll shut up" Howie said.

A well known laugh hit the arena as the crowd cheered.

"The following contest is a Divas Tag Team Match. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, Kelly Collins" The ring announcer announced.

Her tag team partner was unknown so Kelly was a little nervous.

Sable came out as Kelly looked perplexed.

"That's my tag team partner?" She asked herself.

Nick didn't take his eyes off the TV.

"Nick, you're getting obsessive with her" Brian laughed.

The match ended and Kelly and Sable won the match.

They went back to the lockeroom.

"Kelly, someone called for you" Amy said "Shawn took a note"

Amy pointed to where the note was and Kelly ran to get it.

"Backstreet Boys, Live in Los Angeles, California, August 14th 1996" She read.

"On your birthday!" Amy said as Kelly looked, suspiouscly "Yeah, I happened to have read the note"

Kelly laughed. Her birthday was three weeks away and she didn't know if she should go.

"You're going, right?" Amy asked.

"I don't know" Kelly said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"OMG!!! You must like go to the concert. It's your chance to see Nick again" Amy exclaimed.

"I don't know I'll have to think about it" Kelly said.

"Listen to yourself; a month ago you were infatuated with him and now you have a chance to see him again and you say you "think about it"?" Amy asked.

"Why don't you go, you are like obsessed with A.J." Kelly said.

"I am going, but I'm not going alone, you are coming with me whether you want it or not" Amy said.

"But…" Kelly started but Amy interrupted.

"No buts, we're going and that's it" Amy said, leaving Kelly's room "God, that felt really good."

Three weeks later…

The Backstreet Boys walked out of the tour bus and went backstage.

"The beautiful California" A.J. said.

The other boys laughed as they changed into their stage attire.

"We're so late" Amy said, putting her golden sandals on "I bet it already started"

"Where's the birthday girl?" Kelly's parents walked into the room.

"Taking a shower" Amy said "Take her out of there, we need to go to the BSB concert"

They walked in while Kelly was drying her hair.

"Happy Birthday" They all said.

"Thanks" They all hugged.

Amy walked into the bathroom.

"Oh for the love of God, Kel, does "Backstreet Boys' concert" say anything to you? Hurry up!" Amy almost yelled.

"Ok, I'm ready" Kelly said.

"Backstreet Boys, huh? Wait a minute, wasn't that boy you kissed like 4 weeks ago part of that group?" Danielle, Kelly's mother asked.

"Yeah, he still is part of them. I really gotta go" Kelly said, as she and Amy ran down the stairs.

"Wait! How will we get there?" Amy asked "We're not old enough to drive. You are but you don't have a licence"

Kelly heard something coming their way.

"Yes!" She saw a taxi "Taxi!"

The taxi took them to the concert.

One they got there, they saw the millions of teenagers screaming for the Backstreet Boys.

"Holy crap, so many girls" Amy said.

"We've Got It Going On" started playing as all the teenage girls went crazy.

"OMG, look at Nick, he looks adorable" Amy said as Nick danced.

That song ended and "Get Down (You're The One For Me)" started.

"I love this song" Kelly laughed as the two girls danced.

"All I Have To Give" started playing.

"Alright, guys, Nick is dedicating this song to a girl he just met a few weeks ago. I want all of you to sing it loudly so Kelly Collins can hear it wherever she is right now!" A.J. said as Nick blushed.

"OMG" Amy screamed "Nick dedicated you this song"

"This is the song we danced to before we kissed" Kelly remembered.

In the middle of the song, Howie noticed Kelly and Amy and told security to get them.

Kelly and Amy were singing the song when someone pulled them.

"Hey, we didn't do anything. We didn't throw the underwear to the stage, those girls

did." Amy exclaimed.

"Just come with us" The security asked.

They were taken backstage.

"Hey, why are we here anyway?" Kelly asked a big security guy.

"Mr. D asked us to get you to surprise Mr. Carter" Kelly nodded and read his tag name.

"Ok, Carl, but did you have to get us during the best song?" Kelly asked.

"If you thing this is the best song, get ready for the next one" He smiled.

She just laughed and turned to look at Amy, who was practically flipping out.

They guys came backstage.

"Got them?" Howie asked.

"Yeah, they're over there, the youngest one is flipping out" Carl laughed.

"Yo, Nick, come here!" Howie said as Nick did so.

"Recognise that girl?" Howie laughed, pointing at Kelly.

He looked at the girl: blond hair by her shoulders, with blue jeans and a top that said in the back "Birthday Girl"

"Kelly" Nick said before running towards her.

"OMG, guess who's coming this way" Amy said.

Kelly turned around and was met by Nick's beautiful face.

"Nick" She said.

"I'll see you guys later" Amy excused herself.

"Hi" He said "I didn't know you were here"

"I live in Los Angeles" She said.

"You came to see the concert?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said before they were out of themes of conversation.

"So how have you been?" She asked.

"Really good, you?" He asked back.

"Really good too" She said.

"Quit Playing Games (With My Heart)" started playing.

"Hey, I don't have a girl for today" Nick said, as Kelly looked at him with a sceptical look on her face "It's a tradition: you take a girl to the stage and sin this song to her"

"Oh ok" She said as Howie came up running to them.

"Take Kelly, that's why I asked Carl to get her" Howie said and ran off to get his girl.

Nick gave her his hand and she took it as they went to the stage.

Nick sang his solo to her and hugged her.

Kelly could almost hear Amy scream in approval.

She looked at him who was dancing. She looked at his hand which was still tangled in hers.

She knew he was shy and she knew that if she wanted him she would have to make her move. So she kissed him, right in front of the audience.

He looked surprised just like his bandmates but wrapped his arms around her waist and continued the kiss.

They pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" She apologised as they walked backstage.

"Don't be, I was about to do that anytime soon" He said.

They both smiled.

"So, "Birthday Girl", you came to see me?" He asked, playing with her nose.

"I guess you can say that" She laughed, pecking his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yo, Kelly, do you wanna have dinner with us?" Brian asked, smiling.

"Yeah, can Amy come?" Kelly asked.

"Of course" A.J. answered quickly.

30 minutes later, the boys had already taken a shower and were ready to go.

"Where to?" Howie asked.

"McDonald's?" A.J. suggested.

The boys looked at Kelly.

"What?" She laughed.

"You're the birthday girl. You pick where we'll eat" Nick said.

"Ok" She started "McDonald's it is" She said, while A.J. laughed "She's a keeper"

They entered the tour bus and Kelly sat next to Nick, who was looking outside the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She laughed and pinched his cheek.

"I miss my family. My brother the most" He admitted.

"It sucks being away from your family, doesn't it?" She asked while he nodded, quietly.

She hugged him "Poor Nicky. Oh sorry, poor Nick"

"You can call me Nicky. Only you can call me that" He said while hugging her back "So, when will you get on the road with the WWF?"

"Next week. Thank God McMahon gave me this week off" She laughed.

"Maybe we can spend some time together" Nick said.

"But aren't you missing your family?" She asked "You should go back to Orlando to see them"

"Yeah, I miss them" He said "You could come with me"

"What?" She exclaimed "I don't know, Nick"

"Why not?"

"I don't even know your family. What will they think about me?"

Nick was about to answer when he heard Kevin say that they had arrived McDonald's.

While they were eating, Kelly noticed Nick wouldn't stop staring at her.

In his eyes, she detected pain and couldn't help feeling guilty about it.

"Yo, Frack, something wrong?" Brian noticed Nick's sadness.

"Nothing at all" Nick lied.

Amy looked at Kelly "Kelly, could you come to the bathroom with me?"

"Yeah sure" Kelly followed Amy leaving the five guys.

"Ok, spill it. What's wrong, man?" A.J. asked.

"Nothing" Nick lied.

"Wrong answer" Kevin said.

"Ok, I asked Kelly to come with me to Orlando so we can be together for a while and I can be with my family" Nick said.

"Isn't that a little premature?" Howie asked "I mean you guys only know each other for about a month. Not to mention that Kelly has her own life, her own job"

"I know but still...man, I wasn't expecting the reaction I got from her" Nick admitted.

"Nick, you can't expect all women to quit their job just to go with you. Like Howie said, Kelly doesn't exactly have a lot of free time, you know" Brian said "You guys aren't dating yet, are you?"

"Hum, no"

"Then she must be thinking you're getting a little premature. Man, take it one step at a time" Kevin said.

"Thanks man" Nick said "Why are they taking so long?"

"Women" A.J. laughed while taking a big bite out of his burger.

Meanwhile...

"Hello?" Kelly said into her phone.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Kelly, happy birthday to you" She heard a man sing from the other side of the line.

"Shawn!" She exclaimed "Thanks, I thought you had forgotten about me"

"How would I forget about my beautiful protégé?" Shawn laughed "So what are you doing?"

"Having dinner with the Backstreet Boys" Kelly laughed "At McDonald's"

"Don't you think you're spending too much time with them? You should focus on your wrestling career, not on your love life" Shawn said.

"C'mon, man, take it easy. Amy and I went to their concert, Howie saw me, we were brought backstage and Nick sang me a song. And now we're having dinner. See? Nothing concerning love life" She said.

"Ok, I won't push it" He laughed "Just because it's your birthday"

"Thanks"

"Well, I gotta go. Have fun, kid, and take care" He said.

"You too. Bye"

"Bye" Shawn finally said, and hang up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two weeks later, Kelly was back with the WWF.

"What's up, Shawn?" Kelly asked as she sat in front of him.

"We have a problem" Shawn said "Vince McMahon doesn't wanna give you the Women's Title because he thinks you're too distracted with the Backstreet Boys"

"What? No way" Kelly said and punched the table "I worked my ass off and in the end I get nothing? That is so not fair"

"Well it's your fault, you're the one who was all over that boy..." Shawn started.

"Stop" She said.

"I told you, didn't I? I warned you! But did you pay any attention? No, you had to go see that boy and now..."

"Damn it, Shawn, stop it. I've had it with you yelling in my face. You know what? I quit!" Kelly yelled.

"What? This is it? You worked so hard and now you're throwing it all away for a boy?" Shawn said.

"No, I'm not quitting for him. Shawn, who am I trying to kid? I'm too young for this. I'm only 16, I should be in highschool" Kelly said and left.

She went to her lockeroom and started packing her stuff until someone knocked the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"McMahon" She heard and muttered "Great"

She opened the door "What? Did Shawn already tell you?"

"Yeah and I think you didn't quite understand my reasons for not giving you the Women's Title" Vince started.

"Well the reason is I'm too distracted with the BSB, isn't it?" Kelly asked.

"No. Try to understand, until now you've been in one match only and you lost. You need to built some momentum" Vince said.

"How am I suppose to build some momentum if all the women here are eye-candy? They don't wrestle at all" Kelly exclaimed.

"Sable wrestles, Sunny wrestles too..." Vince started.

"Yeah right"

"...Marlena wrestles too, and soon your friend Amy will wrestle too" Vince said "All I'm saying is waiting a few months and keep doing your thang"

Kelly laughed "Did you just say thang?"

"Fo' shizzle" Vince laughed as well "See you later, kid. Oh, by the way, you and Shawn are in an Intergender tag team match against Marlena and Goldust"

Kelly laughed as Vince left "Fo' shizzle?!"

Someone knocked the door again and Shawn came in after a brief moment.

"Look, I'm sorry, I was an asshole" Shawn started "It's just that I've never seen anyone with such a bright future like you. You're one of a kind, you know? And you may not see it now, but Nick is keeping you away from the Women's Title. The next thing you know you'll be going on tour with him"

"I'm not going on tour with him. You know I have one thing in mind and that's the Women's Championship" Kelly said "By the way, McMahon said we have a match"

"Intergender against Marlena and Goldie" Shawn completed.

"Yeah. So, are you ready?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. Go get ready, I'll come back in ten minutes" Shawn said "Backstreet Girl"

Twenty minutes later, Kelly and Shawn were walking down the ramp.

"The following contest is a Tag Team Tables Match and it's schedule for one fall" The ring announcer said.

"Tables match?" Kelly said as she looked at Shawn.

"What the fuck..???" Shawn and Kelly looked at McMahon who was smiling in the announce table.

"Momentum, Kelly, momentum" McMahon said, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Momentum??" Kelly shook her head in disbelief.

"That damn McMahon" Shawn said as Goldust's song hit the speakers.

Kelly got out of the ring and walked towards the announce table.

"Kelly!!! Kelly, come here!" Shawn called her.

She couldn't even see straight and continued walking, not hearing Shawn's call.

Finally, she was on front of the announce table, in front of McMahon.

"Momentum, huh?" She asked as McMahon gave her a sick smile.

She gave him an evil stare and picked up the jar of water in front of him.

McMahon got up in surprise "Wait just a minute, Kelly, don't do that"

Kelly ignored him and threw the jar of water at him, getting him all wet.

As he tried to get rid of the water, Kelly slapped him across the face, making him fall on his ass on the wet floor.

Shawn smiled "That's my girl"

"Don't you ever do something like that to me ever again!" She yelled and turned towards the ring where Goldust and Marlena looked at each other in wonder and surprise.

She could see Marlena shake in fear as she told Goldust "She's crazy. I'm not wrestling her tonight"

Kelly got back in the ring and turned to Shawn "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do it" Shawn said.

The match started as Kelly gave Marlena the beating of her life as Shawn did the same with Goldust.

Suddenly, the crowd began booing as Kelly ignored it.

She felt someone pull her hair tightly and turned around to face Mr. Perfect.

She remembered her first night in the WWF, Mr. Perfect had tried to talk Kelly into joining him and she refused immediately.

Now, he was getting his payback.

He knocked her out with a DDT and went under the ring to get a table.

Meanwhile, the British Bulldog came out as well, but to attack Shawn Michaels so that Shawn couldn't save Kelly.

Kelly felt herself being lift up from the floor and after that she was put through a table.

Shawn heard the impact and threw the British Bulldog into the ring post.

Mr. Perfect was looking down at Kelly's limp body smiling as Shawn got in the ring.

The second Mr. Perfect saw Shawn he ran off from the ring.

"Oh no" Shawn said as he saw Kelly lying emotionless on a broken table.

"Get the fucking EMT's!!!" Shawn yelled at the referee and the referee did as he was told.

The EMT's came running and a stretcher was seen being carried down to the ring.

Shawn flipped out while the EMT's put Kelly on the stretcher.

"Calm down, Shawn" The referee, Marty Elias, said.

"How can I calm down? I promised her parents I wouldn't let anything happen to her" Shawn said gripping his hair forcefully.

"Shawn, you know better that anyone you can't stop anything from happening to someone in wrestling. It's not your fault this happened, you were attacked as well. It's McMahon's fault" Marty said "Calm down"

Shawn didn't say a thing and followed Kelly's stretcher as it was taken backstage.

"We have to take her to the hospital" One of the EMT's said as Shawn took a deep breath.

"I'll call her parents" Shawn said as Amy came up running.

"I'll call Nick" Amy said.

Meanwhile in New York…

"Hello?" Brian picked up the band's phone.

"Hello, can I talk to Nick?" Amy asked.

"Kelly?" Brian asked.

"No, it's Amy. I need to talk to Nick. Kelly was put through a table during a match and was taken to the hospital" Amy said.

"We're are you guys?" Brian asked.

"We're in Boston" Amy said.

"We're in New York, we can't go now to Boston, and we have a show to do!" Brian exclaimed "Nick is gonna flip out when he finds out"

"Find out about what?" Nick entered the room as Brian froze.

"Nick's here, should I tell you or you wanna say it?"

"I think you should tell him, don't get me wrong, but you're his best friend" Amy said.

"Ok, I gotta go, bye" Brian said.

"What's going on, man?" Nick asked, impatiently.

"Bye" Amy said "Good luck"

"Thanks, I'll need it"

"B-ROK, WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Nick yelled.

Brian took a deep breath and let it out.

"Kelly was put through a table"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kelly opened her eyes and immediately felt pain all over her body.

"What happened?" She thought.

Kelly's mother, Danielle felt Kelly move and quickly assisted her daughter, smothering her hair.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Was I run over by a freaking train?" Kelly tried to ask, but the pain was doing its best to stop her.

Danielle sat down next to her and continued smothering her hair.

"We were so worried about you, Kelly" Danielle said "I'm gonna have a big conversation with Mr. Vince McMahon"

Kelly laughed and suddenly remembered somebody.

"Where's Shawn?"

"He's outside. He's embarrassed he wasn't able to protect you" Danielle said.

Kelly frowned "None of this was his fault, Mom"

"I know. Don't worry about it now" Danielle said as Kelly's father walked into the room.

"Look who's awake" James, her father, said, holding a big teddy bear under his arm.

He looked towards the door and sighed "It's alright, Shawn, you can come in"

"Shawn?" Kelly called him the second she saw him walking into the room.

"Hey, princess. How are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"Ok, I guess" She smiled.

"I'm sorry" Shawn started apologizing.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to be a wrestler" Kelly reasoned him.

"The doctor said you need to get some rest" James said.

"When can I get back into the ring?" Kelly asked.

The three adults looked at each other and swallowed hard at the question.

Meanwhile, in New York…

Nick was walking back and forth.

"Frack, stop it, you're gonna make a hole on the floor" A.J. tried to ease his bandmate.

"The situation is serious, man. She was put through a table!" Nick barked at the older boy.

"Jesus, man, calm your ass down" A.J. said "You know you have to do the show. Lou won't let you go to Boston because of her" He said referring to their manager.

"He doesn't know how much she means to me" Nick said "I wanna be with her"

Nick suddenly stopped dead on his tracks as he saw Donna Wright walk into the room.

"Donna, please, I need to talk to you. It's very important" Nick said, walking towards her.

"Kevin told me what happened" Donna interrupted "Nick, you can't leave without doing the show"

"I don't care about the show. I wanna be with Kelly!" Nick exclaimed.

"Look, let's do it this way, you guys will perform one song only. Then, I'll get you a plane ticket" Donna said.

"If that's the best you can do… How long with I take to be with her?" Nick asked.

"You'll be with her tomorrow morning" She said.

"What?? I can't wait that long" Nick whined "Donna, she was put through a table"

"I know. Calm down. You guys are on in 10 minutes" She said before turning around and leaving the room.

Thirty minutes later, the boys were already done with the show.

"Donna, did you get my plane ticket?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" She handed a plane ticket to him.

"Wait a minute, she's in Boston, not in Arizona" Nick said.

"Nick, we have to be in Arizona tomorrow morning, there's no time for you to go to Boston" Donna said.

Nick looked shocked at her and felt tears burning in his eyes.

"C'mon, guys, let's go to the airport" Johnny Wright said.

Nick looked at them, with a pissed look on his face.

They got to the airport and Nick slowly split from the rest of the guys and walked towards the reception.

"Excuse, Miss, could you……" He asked.

"Where the hell is Nick?" Lou Pearlman asked.

"He was right here" Johnny said "Where the hell did that kid go? I told you he was trouble"

Kevin and Brian looked around, trying to find their bandmate.

Brian's eyes widened as he saw Nick walking into the gate that lead to the plane to Boston.

"Brian!" He heard Kevin call "Have you seen him?"

Brian thought for a brief moment "No"

"We can't wait for him, we gotta go. Our flight is about to take off" Lou snapped "The hell with him" he said and started walking towards their gate.

The four remaining Backstreet Boys looked at each other shocked and tried to hide the evident shock.

Slowly they followed their managers towards the plane and Brian looked behind to make sure Nick was nowhere to be found.

"I just hope he finds her. He doesn't know where she's staying" He thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Am I going to the right plane? Now, I know why I never travel alone" Nick thought to himself as he walked up the plane stairs.

He gave the flight attendant his ticket and she walked him towards his seat.

"I must be on the right flight" He thought again and looked at his watch "Oh god, I'm scared"

He gripped on the seat's arms like there was no tomorrow.

He closed his eyes and kept them close until he fell asleep.

An hour later he awoke and felt the plane on firm ground.

"Thank God" He said relieved and got up from his seat, walking towards the exit of the plane.

Meanwhile in Arizona…

"I'm gonna kill that dumbass" Lou Pearlman fumed "How the hell did he get away from us?"

The four other boys kept quiet and looked at each other.

"I'm starting to think I have to get a babysitter. That girl is doing things to his head" Lou continued.

"This is not Kelly's fault" Brian defended.

Pearlman glared at him.

"Since he met her, he's been distracted and doesn't focus anymore on what's really important" Lou said

Brian narrowed his brows, knowing that was a big lie.

"When you boys get known all over the world, he'll have tons of girls all over him and he won't need her anymore" Pearlman continued.

Brian's jaw tightened in anger as Pearlman turned around and left the room.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Talking about Frack like that….And he doesn't know Kelly, he can't say this is her fault. Fucking asshole" Brian started.

The other three Backstreet Boys looked at him shocked. Brian was brought up in a catholic environment and never cursed.

"Yo, B-Rok, calm down" A.J. tried to calm his older bandmate.

"Calm my ass, I'm starting to hate this man" He said.

Howie stayed quiet as Kevin intervened "Look, cous, there's nothing we can do, he's the person who got us to where we are right now"

"Well, I'm gonna check out the babes around here. See ya" A.J. said.

"I'm gonna take a walk" Brian said.

Brian walked out of the room and didn't notice Howie walking behind him.

"Ok, tell me. Where is he?" Howie asked.

Brian looked confused.

"I know you know something about Nick" Howie explained.

"I don't" Brian tried to hide.

"Rok, I know you for a couple of years and I can tell when you know something. Spill it"

Brian looked around before revealing "I saw Frack going into a gate to a plane to Boston"

Howie's jaw dropped "How come you didn't say anything?"

"He's in love, man; he really wanted to see her"

Howie looked at the ground and stayed quiet.

"I know Lou is gonna have both our heads once he finds out I saw him"

"That's true" Howie agreed.

"He really likes her. I even think he may love her" Brian said "And she needs him right now"

Howie nodded.

"Don't tell Lou or anybody about this" Brian asked "Or they'll kill us"

"I won't tell, don't worry. Let's just hope Lou calms down before he gets to Nick"

"Yeah, if that happens hell will freeze" Brian said.


End file.
